


Of Weddings and Vows

by dean_n_pie



Series: Sabriel Video 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Vows, Weddings, as hell, cuties being cute, otp being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_n_pie/pseuds/dean_n_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel get married. 2nd part of Sabriel Video 'Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Weddings and Vows

**Author's Note:**

> another plot bunny attack
> 
> my otp is dumb
> 
> unbeta'ed (kinda but i beta my own stuff)

"- ohgodohgodohgodohgod -"  
"Sammy. Breathe"  
"Dean, I can't, I really can't, I can't believe this is actually happening -"  
"Sam-"  
"Why did I ever agree to this, am I crazy -"  
"Sammy -"  
"Why would I ever think this was a good idea I am so stupid -"  
"Sa-"  
"Maybe I should just call everything off, this isn't really necessary, no one would really mind, right? Oh god, but he would kill me -"  
"Sam!"  
"- What?"  
"Fucking. Breathe."  
"Right. Right. Breathing."  
"Sam, shut up. Calm down. Everything is gonna go perfectly."  
"But what if I forget my vows, what if the food sucks, what if someone objects to it, what if-"  
"SAMMY!"  
"Right. Calming down."  
"Thank you. This will all go fine, and I have a copy of your vows with me just in case. Castiel has Gabriel's, and we also taste-tested the food. It's fine. And no one will object to it, stop being ridiculous."  
"... I am being a little ridiculous, aren't I..."  
"More than a little, dude."  
"... Sorry."  
"Hey, you're allowed to be a little strung out. It is your wedding day after all."  
"...Oh my god. It is."  
"Now, do you want Gabriel watching this video later on and mocking you when he sees how you behaved like a complete girl?"  
"Screw you, Dean."  
"Nope, sorry, that's Cas' job."  
"Ugh - Dean - tmi."  
"Actually, Sam, I feel as though 'too much information' would be the exact description of how Dean and I have sex, coupled with how often we engage in lovemaking."  
"... Thanks Cas."

 

\----

 

"Cas, can you put the camera down? I'm stressed enough as it is."  
"I do not understand your stress, Gabriel. Is this not supposed to be the happiest day of your life?"  
"Only if everything goes off without a hitch."  
"Gabriel, I do not believe anything is going to go wrong. It will happen flawlessly. You should be enjoying yourself."  
"Yeah, Gabe, have fun with your last few minutes of freedom."  
"Shut up, Dean."  
"Just saying."  
"Why don't you go bother your own brother?"  
"Why, Gabriel, I'm injured. You're gonna make me feel like I'm not wanted anymore. And after today, you will be my brother."  
"Don't remind me."  
"Oh, please. I'm a joy to be around."  
"Dean, please refrain a bit. Your teasing does not seem to be helping Gabriel relax. Perhaps we should go out and give him some time to himself."  
"Brilliant idea, bro.  
"Aw, but I'm having so much fun -"  
"Dean."  
"Fine, Cas."  
"Hah. Whipped."  
"Shut it, Gabriel."

 

\----

 

"Okay, Charlie, hold the camera still on them."  
"I know, Dean."  
"Just making sure. I wanna have this be perfect."  
"You big sap."  
"Don't push it, Charlie."  
"I've got it, Dean. I am the best hacker this side of the world, I think I can manage a simple video camera."  
"Thanks, Charlie. I owe you one."  
"Happy to help. And the wedding'll be cute, so consider the debt paid. But you're buying me a drink later."  
"Sure thing."  
"Now go on, Dean, you've gotta be ready to walk out, best man."  
"Shaddup."  
"You love me."  
"I know. Thanks again, Charlie."

 

\----

 

"Oh my god they're doing their vows, I'm gonna cry!"  
"You're being so loud!"  
"Sorry, Anna, can't help it. They're both just so adorable!"  
"Well, Sam is. My brother... not so much. C'mon, Charlie, give me the camera, you wipe your eyes."  
"Thanks."  
"Sure."

 

\----

 

"Gabe, when I first met you, I kind of thought you were a dick. But then we started spending time together, going out to Harvelle's, studying at the dorms, you name it. We became great friends, and then even closer boyfriends. You were so open and caring toward me, and it really helped me do the same myself. And I realized just how great you really are. I'm so happy you feel the same way about me that I do about you. And I might not say it as often as I should, but I would do anything for you. And you're pretty much my whole world. I love you, Gabe."

"Sam. When we first met, I thought you were kind of a pretentious ass - I mean, you were a classy lawyer-in-training, and you were always researching stuff. So I wrote you off as a pretty body with an ugly personality. And then I got to know you. And you were amazing. We had fun no matter what we did, and I will always remember your face right after I first kissed you. Like a deer in headlights. Or should I say a moose? Anyway, you're pretty great yourself, kiddo. You're pretty much everything I could have ever asked for, and thanks for finally mustering up the balls to ask me to marry you. There's no one else I would ever want to spend my life with. Love you too."  
"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you partners for life.. You may now kiss."  
"Fucking finally!"  
"Gabe - mmph!"

 

\----

 

"Ahem. May we have your attention please? Thanks. So, uhm, to start off, thanks to all of you for coming and supporting Gabriel and I, and special thanks to Charlie for videotaping the ceremony itself. Now, the best man is gonna make his speech. So, uh, go ahead, Dean."  
"Hey everybody, you all should know me already. And if you don't, I'm Sammy's older, more attractive brother, Dean. Seeing as I've known Sammy since birth, there's no end to the stories I could tell. But Sammy gave me a time limit, so I'm gonna have to work with that. But instead of humiliating my brother, I'm gonna talk about him and Gabriel. Sam's always been really nerdy and shy, ever since he started school. Well, once he got into college and met Gabriel, he came out of his shell. And the closet. But that particular gem is a story for another time. Anyway. Sam met Gabriel, and he acted a hell of a lot different. Different in a good way. As much as he pisses me off at times, Gabriel is great for my little brother, and I honestly wouldn't want Sam to be with anyone but him."  
"Aw, Dean-o, you should've said something earlier. And here I was, thinking you didn't care."  
"See what I mean about the pissing me off part?"

 

\----

 

"Now, would the happy couple make their way to the dance floor for the first dance?"  
"C'mon, Sammy, lets go."  
"Okay."  
"..."  
"Really, Gabriel?"  
"Oh, c'mon, Sam, you love this song!"  
"Heat of the Moment, Gabe? This was the song that was playing at the cafe the first time we met. When I spilled coffee all over your shirt."  
"Well, yeah."  
"You remembered?"  
"Of course I did."  
"This is ... really thoughtful, Gabe. Thanks."  
"Anything to make you happy, Sammy."  
"... Dean, are you really videotaping this?"  
"Of course I am, Sammy. It's your first dance as a married couple. You're gonna want the memories."  
"Oh my god - Gabe ... we're married."  
"Uh, yeah, Samsquatch, that kind of was the entire point of - mmph!"  
"Aw, look at the happy couple!"  
"Dean, let them enjoy their moment."  
"Whatever you say, Cas."  
"And again - whipped."  
"Oh, stuff it, Gabriel."

 

\----

 

"Well, Sam, Cas and I are off. It's been fun. And congrats."  
"Thanks, Dean."  
"Congratulations Sam, Gabriel."  
"Thanks, Cas."  
"Same time this Saturday?"  
"Sure thing, Sammy."  
"Can't wait to see you guys there. Have fun at the garage, Dean."  
"Have fun tonight, Sammy."  
"Dean!"  
"Oh, you don't need to worry about that Dean. I'll make sure there's maximum pleasure involved."  
"Ugh, Gabriel - I didn't need to know that."  
"That was quite crass, Gabriel."  
"Prudes."  
"Shut it, Gabriel."  
"... Charlie, are you still recording?"  
"Hell yes. You're all being adorable. I felt the need."  
"I still owe you that drink, don't I?"  
"Oh yeah, you do."  
"Cas, wanna go out for a couple more? Charlie, you can bring Anna."  
"I would not mind, Dean."  
"I'll text Anna."  
"Sweet. Sammy, you go off with Gabe and celebrate your honeymoon. Where are you guys going again?"  
"Caribbean. For a week."  
"Have fun, you crazy kids."  
"Will do. Go get your drinks."  
"Bye Sam, Gabe!"  
"..."  
"... Well, everyone's gone. Should we start heading to the airport? Our bags are packed and in the car, and the flight leaves in 3 hours."  
"The camera is still on."  
"Eh, leave it for now."  
"..."  
"Sammy - are you crying?"  
"No?"  
"Why?"  
"I'm just ... really, really happy, Gabe."  
"Oh, come here, you great sap."  
"..."  
"And for the record, I'm the happiest I think I've ever been."  
"Gabe..."  
"Yeah, kiddo?"  
"I love you."  
"Love you too, Sammy. Now lets get a move on, airport's 45 minutes away and we don't wanna miss our flight!"  
"Right behind you."

~fin~


End file.
